Chance/Five
I'M STANDING IN THE CLEARING, eyes narrowed, watching Spicefur. She clears her throat. "Let's try again, shall we." After getting yelled at by Foxpelt for leaving mid-training and chided by Lilyclaw who I told to go slam her face in mud and then getting clouted over the ear by Foxpelt and Petalpaw yelling at everyone to stop, I'm back to here again. Training with my judging mentor. "Now that you've seen the basics of the territory, let's try battle moves." The black and white she-cat says. "Battle moves?" I blink. "But aren't I supposed to learn hunting first. "No, silly," Spicefur rolls her eyes. "I'm your mentor. I get to decide what your lesson plans are but for now, I'll have you start on fighting. In fact, other mentors may call me crazy for doing this." So we start with the stalking move, how to creep up on my enemies and pounce on them. Spicefur says it's not always going to work but it is basic. I know she's doing this to quench my anger and have something to take it out on which also is productive. Doesn't mean I have to like her. Although it is good that she isn't like the other mentors, all "Oh sweets, all apprentices are equal and must have slow training for moons and moons even though we all hate you and actually want you to care for the elders all day while we do the real things." So it's good, I guess. ~ I must admit, Petalpaw and I are getting closer. Everyday we share what we've learned. I learned how to catch a mouse, she learned how to check the elders for ticks, I learned how to do the hind leg blow, she learned how to catch pheasants. We joke about our mentors and Petalpaw tells me about what a perfectionist Snowmint is and I realize I've never bothered to see this side of my sister. We talk about everything, from despising our father, missing our mother, to who our crushes are (Petalpaw has one on Fallenheart). "Why do you like that mope?" I laugh as we share tongues. "Nobody pays any attention to him," Petalpaw says between washing my coat. "And he's really sweet once you get to know him. And anyways, who do you like?" I shrug. "Branchpaw? I dunno." "Oooh, I bet you two will have lots of kits one day." Petalpaw gushes. "Shut up," I say, nudging her. "A gray one with amber eyes, and a brown one with green eyes!" The cream she-cat sings and I sigh. "Well you'll have a ginger one with blue eyes and a white one with green eyes." "I want three kits!" Petalpaw meows. "Maybe one of them will look like you." I shrug. "Maybe." A kit of mine looking like Petalpaw would be beautiful. I open my mouth to tell her how many kits I want to have, before Foxpelt barges in. "Darling, where were you - oh." His airy voice hardens as he spots me, close to Petalpaw. "Lilyclaw was looking for you. You know you spend your evenings with her, mother and daughter. So why did you forget today?" Petalpaw glances frantically to me and Foxpelt. "I-I-" "No need to waste time on your worthless sister, of anyone else." When she hesitates, Foxpelt growls. "Come on, Petalpaw." My sister reluctantly follows him out of the den and I watch them leave with a glint in my eyes. ~ If I had known how sneaky my sister is, I would've never told her my crush. Every time I talk to Branchpaw, she makes kissy faces. Seriously? I don't want him to know! Well maybe I do...But doesn't change that it's embarrassing! Today, the apprentices are spending the day together, engaging in fun activities. I actually feel happy for once and Petalpaw sticks close to my side. Firstly, we're going to have a hunting contest to see who catches the most. Petalpaw will yowl when time is up and she also puts us into groups. Azurepaw with Rosepaw, Branchpaw with me. "3...2...1...GO!" The white she-cat yowls. Branchpaw and I rush into the forest grounds and Azurepaw and Rosepaw steer away to the lake, with pouts. I open my mouth to scent any undergrowth animals and before I know it, Branchpaw is already stalking a brown squirrel that's nibbling on a nut. Branchpaw edges his paw towards the prey but the squirrel stiffens and a second before the tabby tom his blow, the squirrel darts away - right into my paws. I lift my chin and smile at the tom, as he looks back, impressed. ~ Branchpaw and I end up winning by 2 kills and Azurepaw and Rosepaw seem sullen by this. While Petalpaw comforts them, I edge closer to the tabby tom. I notice the pattern on his pelt: a thread of dark brown, twisting into spirals on his haunches, crinkling around his pads, thinning out on his face with a background of amber. He looks like prey - except, beautiful prey. I glance down self-consciously at my own dull-gray fur, coated with black on my paws and on my ear tips. Why would a cat like him recognize someone ordinary like me? Is Petalpaw pretending to get us together because she feels bad for me? Category:Chance Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions